


Silent Goodbye

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 20:06:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15154652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Annie can't bear hurting Mina anymore, so she makes a decision.





	Silent Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> hhhhhhhhhhhhh this took me like 10/20 minutes to write but i had to get something out for you guys while i get over my writer's block! hope u enjoy! <3

“I love you”

 

“I know” Annie replied as she ran her hands through Mina’s raven colored hair

 

Mina looked up at the blonde, and her big obsidian eyes met Annie’s icy orbs. It was always bittersweet, looking into Mina’s eyes. They were always filled with hope, determination, love. Meanwhile, Annie’s own were tired, lazy, cold. 

 

She couldn’t help but think that she was hurting Mina. It astounded her, really, that the slightly taller girl still loved her. She was a murderer. An enemy to humanity. A titan. But Mina didn’t care. Annie found it...odd. 

 

Annie sometimes got aggravated, frustrated. She’d be rude to Mina, then regret it later. But Mina never seemed affected by it. Annie knew it was deeper than that, she had to be hurting her. There was no way that she’d be dating a titan shifter, and be happy at the same time. It was simply impossible.

 

Annie suddenly lets out a shaky breath. Later, she would put her plan into action. She was tired of hurting the only person that loved her. 

 

“Mina?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“It’s getting late. You should rest.”

 

“It’s only... 10 pm, I can stay up.”

 

“No. You’ll get bags under your eyes...and you’ll be tired in the morning. Plus today has been rather busy, you need rest.”

 

“Okay...okay. I’ll sleep. You’re sleeping too, right?”

 

“I am. In a few minutes.”

 

“Okay....goodnight, Annie. I love you...”

 

“Goodnight....”

 

Mina closed her eyes, soft snoring escaping from her lips as she fell into a gentle rest. As much as she tried, Mina never got an “I love you” back. It was definitely odd, but Mina knew Annie loved her. She had to, right? 

 

Annie sat for a minute. Watching Mina’s chest rise and fall. The shifter rubbed her eyes, silently sliding out of the bed. She grabbed a pen, and a small piece of paper out of the dresser beside the bed. She quickly wrote some things down before placing the pen and paper on the bed, beside Mina.

 

Annie took a final glance at Mina, and she tried to suppress her emotions. She leaned down, planting a gentle kiss on her lover’s forehead. The last kiss she’ll ever give her. Soon after, Annie left. Leaving Mina all alone, in her quiet, peaceful slumber. 

**Author's Note:**

> "Mina. I know this is a lot to take in, but I hope you’ll understand. Understand my reasons, for leaving. I couldn’t bear this anymore. I can’t keep hurting you. I know about your dreams, how you want to start a family. I simply...can't aid you in fulfilling those dreams. I’m the enemy. A warrior. If I stayed... I’d just keep hurting you, over, and over again. I know how much it hurts you when you talk about having a future with me, only to remember I have a curse. A curse that is unbreakable. I’ve put you through so much heartache, and I can’t do it anymore. You’ll be better without me, you won’t have to worry about me anymore. 
> 
> Goodbye, Mina Carolina. Although I never say it...I love you. But that’s why I leaving."


End file.
